


Lunch With Martha

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: Details, Details (1-800-did-I-ask) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, nonbinary!lafayette, what else do I tag this as???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Martha go out for lunch. </p>
<p>Based on one part of Heading To A Wedding, also by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch With Martha

Martha Washington doesn't knock on the door to Alexander's office before stepping into it. She was there not twenty minutes ago, popping in to ask if George was in his office. She had also just been to see Lafayette, who had tear marks on their shirt that they said were from Alex.

Alex is typing on his computer, tears drying on his face. He glances over to whoever walked in his office, doing a double take when he sees her. He stops typing, pushing his keyboard away from him. His back cracks as he straightens up.

"Martha, back so soon?"

"I'm afraid so, dear."

"What do you need?"

"I was just talking to Lafayette, and they told me the whole situation."

Alex looks confused. "I thought you knew we were all dating?"

"Not that situation. The marriage situation."

"Martha, it's nothing really. I just got a bit worked up."

"Nonsense. I talked to George and he said that I am allowed to take one of his most efficient workers to lunch."

Alex's mouth opens to protest, but he doesn't. His hands fidget for a moment. "I'll grab my jacket."

\---

The restaurant they choose is close to empty, the last of the workers on their lunch break slowly filing out. Martha and Alex sit in the back of the room. A waiter takes their drink orders, saying that it's nice to have Mrs. Washington back at the restaurant.

"Lafayette gave me a brief summary of what happened, but what happened to you?"

  
Alex thinks for a moment. "You came into my office and asked for George, which made me think about how goals you and he are. Then that got me thinking about how cool it would be to be married, y'know? Then I was like, fuck." Martha's eyes widened.

"Sorry, Martha, it's just that I want to get married someday. A few years ago I wasn't like that but now, _now_ , how can I not be like that? How do you manage to be loved by three people like Lafayette, John, and Hercules, and not want to marry them? Not even mentioning the fact our wedding would be amazing because I mean, look at us."

"That's true."

Alex sighs. "But because society is actually literally out for my ass, I remain unmarried."

Martha sits in her chair silently, contemplative. Her elbows resting on the arms, hands clasped together. The waiter comes back, setting the water in front of Alex and the Shirley Temple with six cherries in front of Martha. Martha thanks him, picking three of the cherries out of her glass. The waiter watches as Martha plops them on Alex's napkin. Alex smiles, delighted. He takes one of the cherries, pulling it off of its stem using his teeth. The waiter stares at him before Martha gives a small clap to break his focus. The waiter stammers before dashing away, not even taking their actual orders. Alex pays no attention to him.

Alex has eaten all three of his cherries by the time Martha speaks again. "Alexander, marriage is not the point. The love is the point. As long as you, Lafayette, Hercules, and John love each other, marriage can go to hell. And maybe I don't have the authority to say this as a woman who has been happily married for fifteen years, but it's an important fact to know. Love without marriage is still love, but marriage without love is actual shit. Besides, you four are pretty much setting precedent for every relationship that plans to work out in the end. You're literally goals."

Alex pauses for a moment, relishing in the fact that Martha Washington herself just called the four of them relationship goals. "Martha, you should write books."

"I'm afraid such treasures like myself can't be written down onto soulless paper and mass produced to the general public."

"Understandable."

"Alex, I think it's time we should get back. It's almost one o'clock," Martha informs him when the waiter comes back and asks for their food order.

"Really? We were so caught up in my angst that we forgot to eat lunch."

"That happens a lot when I come here. I don't think I've ever even had the food here," she admits.

"You haven't," the waiter confirms, walking away.

"We could always get McDonald's on the way back," Martha whispers.

"Of course."

"Your bill," The waiter speaks upon returning to the table. He sets the check on the table, handing Alex a napkin. Alex's eyebrows furrow, looking at it. The waiter walks away as Alex looks up.

"Martha, I've just been asked out." Martha gasps, taking the napkin from his hands. She conceals her laugh in case the waiter is still nearby.

"How great for you. There's a garbage can outside."

"Thank God."

\---

Alex makes it back late with a bag of McDonald's food and a happier mood. He texts his significant others, telling them what happened. Lafayette and John come into his office almost immediately.

"We're glad you're better now, _petit lion_ ," Lafayette tells Alex. They kiss his forehead and steal a few of his fries from the box.

"If Hercules were here he'd say the same," John says, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." They leave his office, leaving Alex smiling at his desk.

 


End file.
